Andrea's Kink
by BustersJezebel
Summary: She discovered it by accident when she was a senior in high school. One of those weird things where she was drying herself after a shower in a hurry, one foot on the edge of the bathtub and flinging out the towel to grab it and dry her leg and she somehow managed to flick herself, right there.


_A/N - Story points are as follows:_

 _1\. AU - no zombies._

 _2\. One-shot of Andrea and a very particular spanking kink._

 _3\. This story contains explicit sexual content \- romance stands for sex, no likey NO READ \- you have been warned._

 _4\. I have no ownership of TWD or any characters, I just play with them in dirty, kinky ways._

* * *

She discovered it by accident when she was a senior in high school. One of those weird things where she was drying herself after a shower in a hurry, one foot on the edge of the bathtub and flinging out the towel to grab it and dry her leg and she somehow managed to flick herself, right _there_.

It was only the beginning.

Once back in her bedroom, she pulled on some panties. Wiggling into them, she realised she was wet. Frowning she stopped, looking at herself in the mirror over her dresser, flushed cheeks and body, nipples pebbled and…she rubbed her thighs together and felt the slippery moistness. Yes, she was wet. Her… Realisation flooded her, a flash of heat so intense that her still stinging labia tingled even more than they had been from the flick with the towel.

Frowning, she reached a hand down, under her panties to grip her lips. They were hot to the touch, _plump_ and her middle finger slid in easily to brush over her clit which was throbbing. "Shit." She muttered. Sex was good, she wasn't a virgin thanks to her previous boyfriend and he'd been good, interested in her pleasure as well as his own.

And she masturbated regularly, he'd introduced her to that too, playing with herself got him off so she was probably a lot more versed in that than other girls at school. But this. This was different. Eyes fluttering closed, she stepped back to her bed and lay down, legs spread, hand still cupping herself and her middle finger on her clit, her underwear digging into her hipbones.

Breathing deeply, she scratched her nail over her clit lightly, shuddering as everything ratcheted up a notch. Her other hand would normally be flicking her nipples, but today she pushed it down too, fingers through her trimmed mound and grabbing at her flesh, tugging experimentally and arching when everything went a little blurry at the edges. "Oh…" her voice trailed off, fingers tugging harder, flicking harder, her breath loud and harsh in the silent room.

"I'm…" She trailed off again, the words gonna come left unsaid as she had no one sitting in the chair in the corner watching her anymore. And she came, hot and hard and shockingly quick as she pinched her labia harder and scratched at herself.

##########

College was a place to experiment. She learned quickly that her roommate was open-minded in any and everything so she took advantage. Or maybe they took advantage of each other. She was the first person to spank her there, on her pussy. They got pierced together, the pain a throbbing flare that kept her aroused, on edge for days, ducking into restrooms between classes to bring herself off, hard and fast. She was wet constantly. Like a bitch in heat she thought later on.

But the piercings healed and that need, that constant aching _need_ went too. And they were just there. She took them out after a year, all except the top holes. Getting a single bar through both instead, using it to get herself off in public sometimes, crossing her legs and rubbing herself subtly.

Until she was caught.

He was a man when she still thought of herself as a girl. He took her places, made her do things she'd never thought of, made her crave to keep doing them. With him she learned to like not a sting, but a deep throbbing bite of _pain_ directly on her pussy. Her _clit_. He introduced her to multiple partners, fucking and spanking her pussy as his friend fucked her face. She was nothing but a glistening, sweaty mess when they finished with her. He wouldn't let her shower the whole weekend. Making her dirtier and smellier each day. She revelled in it.

Research when she returned home for summer holidays found a place she could get into with her fake ID, she was still a year off legal for clubs. It was good enough to pass inspection though. She'd been smart and made herself just twenty-one, letting herself be carded and checked at every point without a fuss.

The couple picked her up on her second night there, took her to a back room and the man directed his wife in how to fuck her with a strap-on while he masturbated and came on them both. They took turns spanking her pussy, putting a vibe inside her and spanking her relentlessly until she came so hard she squirted all over them. They laughed and licked each other clean.

After she finished with college and study, she settled in. Working, trying for a relationship. No one lasted. They thought spanking her pussy was a joke, none of them willing to open their minds enough to understand, or at least accept that she needed it. No, not every time, but most of the time.

She loved having her pussy and clit spanked, revelled in it, got off more and longer when she came that way. She joined a club after a few years. It served most of her needs. But she wanted more. A man. Yes, despite being with women, she wanted a man in her life all the time. Not just one with big hands to spank her, but one who'd sleep with and wake up with her every day. Her parents had it, why couldn't she?

These thoughts flow through her mind now as she watches him come toward her, big body and hands and feral grin. His skin sheened with sweat, not perspiration but _sweat_ , his smell reaching her before he did, then his fingers as they ghost so lightly over her bindings that she can't even feel them.

"Hey there darlin', you still feelin' okay?"

Andrea nodded.

"That's my girl, you ready to have your pretty pussy hurt good tonight?" She nodded again. His arm flicked out quickly, fingers together smacking down on her flesh, right above her clit. She jumped and cried out, breath beginning to heave.

"Thank you, thank you." She whispered, heat spreading out from the spot that had been smacked, making her tingle all over.

From the back pocket of his tight jeans, he pulled a small leather paddle, holding it negligently down by his side as he continued to watch her. Breasts swollen in their rope, nipples clamped, arms held up and to the wall in cuffs and her legs also bound with rope at the thighs, pulling her open wantonly.

Fingers reach out, pushing inside her pussy this time, sliding in and out a few times in a corkscrew motion, making her sigh until they crook upward and flick over the spongy flesh that drives her insane, making her legs jerk and her back arch on the table, the edge of it banging back on the wall.

"Careful now." The fingers withdraw and he moves away, putting the paddle back in his pocket. He's back in a minute with a towel he props between the table and the wall, bracing it so she is more stable. Andrea blinked at him as he fussed a little more, making sure she was comfortable.

Then, the paddle came back out and his teeth flashed in a grin again, before he leaned down and kissed her cunt, tongue sliding up and down her labia. Teeth tugged at her bar, pulling on it, then pushing on it, making it roll over her clit. Then, he let it go and flicked her clit underneath it.

Straining to push herself up into his mouth, wanting, craving his tongue, she whined when he pulled back with a laugh. "You ready to be spanked baby girl?" He asked her, fingers still twisting inside her body, pulling out he holds them up to her mouth. "Taste how wet your cunt is for my spanking."

Neck stretching, Andrea obeyed and licked herself off his callused fingers, nipping at them as she knew he liked her to do with his cock. When he let her have it. "Oh you are a naughty girl aren't you?" He questioned as he pulled his fingers back and took hold of her neck. "Count each one for me baby girl."

The smack stole her breath, heat rushing through her body again, she counted and thanked him. He'd never told her to thank him. She'd done it from the second time they were together. Because she wanted to. He treated her right, trusted her to know herself, he checked once and then again when they were dressing. After that, he'd trusted her.

He deserved her thanks, he treated her exactly right in every way. She trusted him enough to do this at her home now.

Another smack, then another before she'd even finished thanking him for the second. Her pussy was throbbing, heated and she was as open as an overripe flower bud Flexing her ass, she felt liquid, knew she was dripping from her pussy.

He stops and looks at her for a second. "I'm going to take your bar out." He says as he reaches forward, paddle resting now on her abdomen. "Okay?" He checks, he's never done it before.

"Okay." Andrea agrees and closes her eyes, feeling his fingers on her, unscrewing it, then the tugging on her flesh as he pulls it out of one side, then the other. He massages her for a moment, his huge hand cupping and holding her softly. Completely at odds with how he appears.

The paddle is picked up, and her spanking starts again, each blow differing in force, but none of them soft. Andrea falls down into the abyss of pleasure, counting each strike and thanking him each time. Answering the questions he asks of her, sobbing when he stops spanking her until she does answer him at times.

And then he does it, clamps attach to her swollen pussy lips and she cries harder as they're pulled and the chains attached to the clamps are clamped to the ropes spreading her thighs.

Now she was truly open.

His tongue surprises her, sliding up and down her pussy, scooping up her juices, tonguing her ass before he pushed a lubed dildo into her. Shuddering as she stretched to accommodate it, her hole burning, she gasped a thank you again.

A hot huff of laughter directly over her clit is her only warning before he closes his mouth over her and sucks strongly. Andrea's neck arched up, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she shuddered through an orgasm. Before it even began to ebb, his cock was pushing inside her open body.

Hot, he was always so hot inside her. Clenching down on him, she moaned in pleasure. She knew there was more coming.

"Ah…" The paddle slapped her open pussy, landing perfectly on her clit, setting her off again as he fucked into her like a piston. Unknown words falling from his own lips now as she pulled him to her from the inside.

Her clit throbbed in time with her pulse, hard and swollen from all of his attention, she could feel another orgasm gathering even as her first one began to subside. "That's it baby girl, come for me again, drag me with you, make me breed your tight cunt good now."

The smacks got harder, just as his cock did as he fucked her hard and fast. Finding purchase, Andrea grasped the hooks her manacles were attached to and rode the cock inside her as much as she could, her eyes opening to catch his as he watched her carefully.

He always watched her. Across a desk when they'd met, in the garage where they'd met again. In the club when they'd run into each other yet again. And every time since. Whenever they were together, he watched her as though she was his whole world.

A breast was released, the nipple clamp pulled off slowly, making her cry out in pleasured pain. One lush breast now moving with her body as he moved her with his cock, the other a solid, pinned mass of flesh. Then, he released it too, along with the nipple clamp.

His arm swung back as he withdrew from her pussy, leaving just the tip of his cock there for her to kiss. He cocked a brow at her and she nodded. The paddle landed, directly on her exposed clit and she bucked in torment as everything coalesced into yet another orgasm that took everything away.

Stirring sometime later, Andrea rolls on her side and watches him as he packs his bag and dresses. She could tell he'd showered after taking care of her. He never stayed the night, never stayed as she frigged herself silly, making her already bruised and swollen flesh even more so.

But, she'd never asked him to before. Biting her lip, she flicked on the bedside light, upsetting their usual routine. "Stay, stay with me."

Turning, he eyed her, standing barefoot. "You want my bike in your driveway come mornin'?"

"I want your bike there every morning." She answered honestly. He'd crept into her heart over the past two years they'd been meeting each other.

Stepping to the bed, he knelt down beside it, fingers reaching for and carding through her hair. "You want everyone to know you're fuckin' a Dixon then?"

"I do Merle, I do." Andrea sighed as his lips crushed her own.


End file.
